


Harry/Reader Short Fic

by FreckleFace01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleFace01/pseuds/FreckleFace01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally as the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/Reader Short Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided during maths to start a short Harry/Reader oneshot. You're Harry's long term girlfriend, and I suppose Ron and Hermione are together but you don't really have to see that if you're a crazy dramione shipper or anything. Harry centric. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse.  
> Key:  
> (Y/N) ~ your name

Harry Potter was sitting on the floor by the fire, deeply absorbed in a game of wizard chess with his best mate, Ron. Ron was abnormally good, and it always took Harry an incredible amount of concentration to play him under normal circumstances, but tonight it was proving even more challenging as every three minutes or so shrieks of high-pitched laughter would echo loudly from the room right above their heads. In fact, it was proving almost impossible to play a decent game, and when Ron "check mate"d him for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Harry had had enough, and decided to go investigate.

Knocking on the door, he walked into the bedroom to discover the three girls in full party mode. Decked out in face masks with sparkly dresses hanging from the door, (Y/N) was attacking Hermione's hair with a straightener, while Ginny painted her toenails bright red. Three glasses of white wine were placed on different perches around the room, along with several pairs of high-heeled shoes scattered across the carpeted floor. (Y/N) looked up from her task.

"Oh, hello sweetheart," she smiled.

"What's going on up here?" he asked, taking it all in.

"Girls night out!" all three cheered in unison as Ron appeared behind him.

"We're planning on hitting a few bars, taking a well earned night off downtown," Ginny informed them, raising her glass to her lips.

"I'm not sure I want you going downtown this late at night," said Ron to his sister, eyeing the glass of alcohol she was sipping.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ronald," chastised Hermione. "She's nineteen. She's a grown woman now, she can make her own decisions".

"Mmph," agreed Ginny, a smug smile on her face.

"Very interesting dresses you've got laid out there," remarked Harry. "Quite short though, don't you think?"

(Y/N) smirked as she put down the straightener and picked up a can of hairspray. "You gotta problem with that, Potter?"

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Harry instantly recognised it to mean "Game On".

"Well," he said, his eyes beginning to reflect the same twinkle. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous?"

"How so?"

He began to walk towards her. "There are all sorts of bad people out there, and you're very pretty girls," he said, running a finger under her chin and along her jawline as he walked circles around her. "I'd hate it if-"

"Ew guys, not in public," Hermione interrupted as Harry's mouth moved dangerously close to (Y/N)'s ear.

"As vulgar as Harry's intentions were," began Ron, sitting down next to his sister. "He's got a point. Are you girls sure you'll be alright?"

"For Christ's sake, Ron, we've got wands! And we're pretty damn good with them, if I do say so myself," said an exasperated Ginny. "Besides, we all really need a night off".

That much was true, Harry knew. Hermione had recently been promoted in her ministry job after working extremely hard for it, and Ginny, at nineteen, had just been announced a sub for the legendary Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, following months of training. And of course he knew all about the nights (Y/N) stayed up until four a.m., typing furiously as she studied to become an author. He would like for her to get a night away from it, though he thought he was fairly good at giving her those himself (wink).

"Yeah, alright," he said, heading towards the door. "Just be careful. And keep it down a bit, we're trying to play chess down here". Ron smirked at the girls. "Trying is the key word in that sentence, in Harry's case, anyway".

Twenty minutes later three ladies came tumbling down the stairs, fully decked out in party attire, to pull on their coats and head out for the night. They said goodbye to the boys at the front door, Ron repeatedly warning Ginny not to get drunk, and not to get pregnant, Hermione repeatedly telling him to leave her alone. It was when Harry leaned in to kiss his girlfriend's cheek, that she grabbed his sleeve and whispered in his ear: "Check the bedroom".

Curious, he made his way upstairs the moment after they had left the house. Sure enough, on the dressing table lay a piece of paper with his name written in neat cursive on the front. He unfolded it in his hands to read:

There are all sorts of bad people at home, too. Wouldn't it be "awful" if one of them to get hold of me and my "quite short" dress?

"Oh yes," said Harry to himself, stuffing the note into his pocket. He grinned mischievously. "Just terrible".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please favourite, review, share etc. And if anyone has any tips, prompts or suggestions I'd love to hear from you!  
> Until next time,  
> FreckleFace01 Xxx


End file.
